The Winds That Collide Us
by blackwhiterose6
Summary: FrostIron. There was a crash, in morals, in hormones, in everything. Everything was lost and found at once, but the chaos that ensued, no one could predict. Can they make it through this? A story of finding themselves with each other. Tony x Loki (follows after the movie) Rated M, M/M, smut later chapters, lemon later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The Winds That Collide Us

Pairing: IronFrost

Author: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 11111111

Chapter One: Laufeyson

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 11111111

Tony Stark was a lot of things, billionaire philanthropist, genius engineer, playboy. The last of those seemed the most striking in this situation. The situation in which Pepper was lecturing Tony about why they were breaking up. In truth, Tony had tried with her, they had seemed happy together, but in the end it didn't matter.

"Tony, no one can tame you." she explained.

He looked up at her with chocolate eyes. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Come on Tony, you saw it in the news. Tony hooks up at party. Did you expect me not to see it?" she asked.

"No I just didn't expect to do it." he argued back.

"That does not excuse you from cheating on me!" she exclaimed.

Tony looked away. "If it make YOU feel any better, it wasn't with a girl." he said.

Pepper sighed frustratingly. "I am taking my vacation and you will be LUCKY if I come back as your secretary." she before she left.

Tony sighed and rubbed the back of his head, walking over to the bar he made himself a whiskey. Drinking it down quickly, he tried to think. Why had he done that? He'd been unbelievably drunk of course, maybe that was why? Maybe he felt like experimenting?

"JARVIS call Fury and tell him I'm not coming to the meeting tomorrow." he said rolling his shoulders a bit.

"Sir that is not advised, he will surely arrive here if you do not go." spoke the AI.

"I don't care." said Tony.

Tony spent most of the night drinking, in fact he drank so much that he wound up passed out in his lab with the suits he had. That was until he was awoken by a crash and a loud thud through the ceiling of his lab. He awoke with a start and grimaced, the head ache he had was enough to kill an elephant.

"What the hell?" he said headache forgotten as he looked up at the hole in his ceiling, he heard a grunt and moved finding the lovely alien who had started his identity crisis on his floor.

Yes that identity crisis had haunted him for months after the alien was gone. The first man he'd ever truly been attracted to. In fact it had driven Tony so crazy that he'd slept with various men, all who looked close to the alien. Pepper finding out about it now was only luck on her part. He supposed it hadn't been right to use her, but he honestly didn't care when he looked at the battered man on his floor. In fact he looked like he'd been through hell, skinnier then when last Tony Stark had seen him. He almost looked dead, but upon checking the pulse, Tony let out a sigh of relief.

As Tony examined him, he became more aware of just how badly hurt this man was, the magical presence from him was the same as before, but he clearly couldn't have used magic in this state. He looked underweight, probably starved, he had deep gashes forming scars on his body as Tony lifted his shirt he grimaced, noticing the deep gashes that had been inflicted. He also noticed the scars and bruises that lined an otherwise perfect body. Tony checked his face, it was still as gorgeous as when he'd last saw him. Tony could feel arousal just from looking at those lips, that nose, and those closed eyes.

Tony sighed and moved Loki to a bed, stripping him of the bloody clothes, he called out to JARVIS.

"JARVIS take these clothes and have them cleaned, also make sure shield can't get in here, I don't care what they want." said Tony.

"As you wish sir." said the AI.

Tony disinfected any wounds he could find and wrapped them, he then put the blankets over Loki. Loki's body was thin but still attractive as ever, in fact Tony had to keep his eyes away from the crotch as much as possible to avoid becoming too aroused by the sight before him. However hurt Loki was, Tony still couldn't resist him, and he knew that. Still in this moment, sexual thoughts were not of importance.

"Stark?" asked a raspy and tired tone from the bed, awakening Tony from his inner thoughts.

"The one and only." he said with a cocky grin.

Loki managed a small smirk. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"Better question, why are you crashing into my tower again?" asked Tony.

"I wish to explain...but I am too tired." said Loki's weak tone.

"Right expected that, you look like you got hit with a bus reindeer games, or rather maybe your brother." said Tony.

"He...is not...my brother." Loki managed weakly.

"Alright fine, again I don't care." said Tony, waving it off.

Loki closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep again. Tony sighed and went to his suit, once he was in it, he repaired the small damaged that Loki had done, made sure JARVIS was running smoothly and went to get some doughnuts, in his suit of course.

"You DO know we had a meeting, right?" said Fury from the ground.

Tony looked down from his doughnuts. "Yep, don't care." he said with a smirk.

He then flew off with the remainder of his doughnuts to his tower. Once he got in, he took the remainder of them to Loki with a glass of milk. Loki had awoken only moments before Tony had arrived and looked at the doughnuts quizzically.

"Eat up." said Tony with a full mouth munching on a doughnut.

Loki sat up slowly and weakly, he slowly began to eat a doughnut and sip on the milk. Tony sat down, still in his suit of course, with no helmet on.

"Feel better?" asked Tony as he munched on a doughnut, again speaking with a full mouth.

Loki could only manage a small nod as he ate the last of the doughnut. He then laid back down and looked at Tony with green piercing eyes.

"Why?" he asked in a weak tone.

"Hm? Why what?" asked Tony, mouth still full.

"Why do you help someone such as I?" asked Loki.

"Because I felt like it?" said Tony after finally swallowing.

Loki smirked and shook his head. "A fool." he said.

"Yeah whatever, you're not exactly in any shape to be insulting me." said Tony.

Loki managed a shrug before he passed out again, Tony sighed and got up. "Damn, he's not entertaining at all." he said with a groan.

Tony moved to his lab and began his usual work, that was until Shield called again and he sighed, they were calling every five minutes now. Damn he hated how they knew he always was reachable because of the suit. He finally answered.

"What is it? Can't you see I'm having valuable ME time?" he asked annoyed.

"Tony I don't care what time you're having. Did I not say there was a meeting this morning? Now since you didn't show up, I'm gonna have to tell you this over the phone. In three weeks there's going to be an alien attack, we don't know how big, but we do know they're coming and we can't stop them from coming. Manhattan will be empty when they arrive since it's being evacuated as we speak. They will be landing there, and the Avengers are going to have to deal with them, got it?" said Fury.

"Yeah yeah, any idea why they're going to attack?" asked Tony, sarcasm evident in his tone.

"According to Bruce, they're tracking another alien who tried to stop them from attacking the planet, he's arrived somewhere, we don't know where yet." said Fury.

Tony smirked of course, he knew what was going on now, and why Loki looked the way he did.

"K, got it. Anything else? You know actually involving ME?" said Tony, full of himself as always.

"I heard you and Pepper broke up." said Fury.

Damn, how did news travel that fast? Couldn't they just leave it be? "And?" said Tony.

"Bruce is concerned about you." said Fury.

Tony thought of Bruce, they did always get along, of course he would be concerned, probably thinking Tony was hurt or some such nonsense.

"Tell him to come by this afternoon." said Tony.

"Will do." said Fury.

The phone call was hung up and Tony saw Loki eating another doughnut, he looked to Tony, and Tony walked over to him.

"So why were you trying to save Earth this time?" asked Tony.

To which Loki looked away, a haunted look in his eyes...

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 11111111

Author: I hope the start is ok, reviews maybe?


	2. Chapter 2

The Winds That Collide Us

Pairing: FrostIron

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

2222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222222222222222222 22222222

Chapter Two: Stark

2222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222222222222222222 22222222

Loki sighed for a moment. "It wasn't the aliens that did this to me, at least not that I know of" he said first.

Tony looked surprised at that, hell who wouldn't be? If it wasn't them, then who was it?

"But I don't believe I should tell you who did it." said Loki, closing himself off.

"Hey whoa, you can't just start and then stop like that, it's cheating." said Tony.

"I may do what I want." said Loki.

"You know, I might just call Shield and tell them you're here if you DON'T tell me." said Tony.

And there it was, a glare, half dead but still there, the 'fuck you, get away from me' glare.

"Just so you know, I do what I want, and I want to get this out of you, so that glare reindeer games? Aint gonna cut it." said Tony.

"You forget who you're speaking to." said Loki.

"Nah, I know, diva and all." said Tony with a grin.

Loki rolled his eyes and looked away from Tony who sighed. "Look, so maybe threatening won't get it out of you, but how about this? If you answer me, you can ask me any question you want in return." said Tony.

Loki looked at Tony skeptically and then sighed. "How do I know you will not go back on your word?" he asked.

"I'm a very open person." said Tony.

"Not all of us are." said Loki.

"Obviously." said Tony again with sarcasm.

"Fine I will tell you, but YOU will answer my question after." said Loki with a serious look in his eyes.

Tony smirked and nodded of course, which was when Loki spoke, it was a long explanation.

"I was imprisoned on Asgard of course, but soon Odin sent the prison guards in to punish me. They did, they did many things, though nothing to this extent. Eventually I was left alone because Thor became angered by what the Odin had let them do to me. Thor however had made some enemies, they attacked Asgard, I saw them attacking us all, and managed to escape the prison. Odin fought them back, but as I fought them as well, they managed to capture me because I was weakened from what the guards had done. I soon learned of their plans to attack this planet, and I tried to infiltrate them out of my cell, I tried to stop them. For that I was severely punished and tortured. Eventually when they got close enough to Earth I used my strength to teleport them backwards and me forwards, I landed in your tower." explained Loki.

Tony sighed. "Man, this is annoying." he stated.

"What do you mean?" asked Loki.

"I mean hey I'm glad you're out of prison, but now I gotta work with Steve again." he said disdainfully.

Loki couldn't help the small smirk that came to his lips, of course no matter how he smirked, it always appeared to be mischievous. He had that perfect look on his face as always.

"So what kind of aliens are we talking about here?" asked Tony.

"Well I don't really know, I do know that they were upset with my father and with Thor. They attacked Asgard, and they must have had good reason to. I don't even know if they're aliens...you see. I was blinded when I tried to stop them, my magics were enough to do most of the work for me, but I do not know who captured me and tortured me." spoke Loki.

"Great so we have no idea what's coming." said Tony sarcastically.

That was when the door bell rang and Tony saw Bruce was there, Tony sighed. "Go take a nap, you look like hell." he told Loki.

"I think I look rather good." said Loki.

Tony replied of course "Not better then me." Loki smirked a smug smirk, Loki went to his room that he'd been in to go sleep, Tony went to get Bruce.

"Hey Bruce." said Tony.

"Hey." said the much quieter man.

"So any idea what we're up against?" asked Tony.

"Stragglers form Loki's attack, except I didn't think there would be so many of them left. Turns out they had a second base and are on their way after supposedly killing Loki on his planet to kill us, they also attacked Asgard because Thor stopped them, and now that he's here, they're after him here." explained Bruce.

"Well we can't count on a nuke this time." said Tony.

"No but we will take care of them this time, this is the last of them." spoke Bruce.

Tony nodded and Bruce suddenly put a hand on his shoulder, he looked to Bruce. "What is it?" asked Tony.

"How are you holding up after the break up?" he asked with concern.

"Fine, in truth I was cheating on her for a while." said Tony nonchalantly.

"Really, Tony?" said Bruce disapprovingly.

"Bruce..." said Tony suddenly.

Bruce looked at him curiously. "I was cheating on her with men." he said almost choking on the words.

Bruce's eyes went wide, Tony was looking at the ground. "You're...are you?" asked Bruce.

Tony shook his head. "I don't know." he said.

Bruce sighed. "Well not like it's any of my business but haven't you slept around with women all your life?" he asked.

Tony looked at him. "Yeah and I am still attracted to them." he said.

"So why the sudden interest in men?" asked Bruce.

"It's not even men, they all...look like someone. It's one man." said Tony with a sigh.

Bruce smirked. "Then it's simple, you have a crush." he said.

Tony went slack jawed for a moment at Bruce's smug smirk. "Wait, a what!?" asked Tony.

"A crush." explained Bruce.

"I haven't had one of those in years." said Tony denying it of course.

"Maybe, but Tony, you have one now. And you are attracted to men, no?" asked Bruce.

"Just ones who look like him." said Tony.

"There you have it, you're bisexual but you have a certain type, and you are quite shallow as usual in your choice of men I would assume." said Bruce.

"I don't think it's shallow actually. Because he..." said Tony before he stopped himself.

"Because he what?" asked Bruce.

"He has some scars now and I'm still attracted to him just the same." said Tony.

"Then it's a full blown crush Tony, the kind you get on a personality and not just appearances, never thought you'd have one to be honest." said Bruce.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!?" exclaimed Tony.

"It means Tony, that you're usually all about appearances and no substance." explained Bruce.

Tony shrugged. "But you know something Tony?" asked Bruce.

Tony looked at him. "You have substance." said Bruce.

Tony sighed. "You so sure about that?" he asked.

Bruce nodded and put a hand on his shoulder. "Though usually you boast about it more." he said with a smirk.

Tony smirked. "Well I AM sexy, a genius, and everything else that's perfect in this world." he said with a grin.

Bruce shook his head. "And now you've ruined it." he said.

Tony smirked. "Thanks." he said.

"No problem." said Bruce.

That was when Bruce left, and Tony went to wake Loki up. Loki slowly awoke when Tony shook him slightly. "Hey, so I know doughnuts are all you have, but what else do you think you can eat?" asked Tony with concern.

"I can eat mostly anything Stark." spoke Loki as he sat up slowly.

"Pizza?" asked Tony.

Loki looked at him confused. "I've never heard of it." he said.

"Ok good, you're gonna love it." said Tony calling his favorite pizza place and ordering one.

Loki was slightly amused at how Tony behaved about this food, but he did not mind to be honest. Once Tony had ordered the pizza, Loki followed him over to the couch, the both of them sat down while a few moments of silence passed before Loki spoke.

"So, do I get to question you now?" asked Loki.

"Sure, lay it on me." said Tony.

"How did you get that device in your chest?" asked Loki.

Tony sighed. "Well ok, let me explain this slowly since it's a long story." he said.

Loki nodded a simple nod and Tony began to tell the tale of what had happened to him. He went over Stain, he went over what happened to his body after Stain, he went over the things he'd invented, he basically explained in detail everything, including Afghanistan and his father, the pain of his past with his father, and the pain of that tape he'd found.

"Do you believe him?" asked Loki.

"My father? What? That I'm his greatest treasure? No, he sure as hell never showed it. I believe he cared about his company and was glad I excelled so much, but it doesn't matter. He never was meant to be a father." said Tony.

"You and I have some things in common." said Loki.

"What?" asked Tony.

"My father raised me, but I am not his. I am not his son. I was driven to what I did." spoke Loki.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "To get revenge on him and Thor, you tried to take over our world? Basically showing him that you're better then him, right?" asked Tony.

"In a manner of speaking, correct. I was driven to hatred by Odin." said Loki.

"Huh, well reindeer games, this might get interesting." said Tony with a grin.

Loki smirked a little bit, before he looked away, he couldn't seriously be getting along with the man or Iron now, could he?

2222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222222222222222222 22222222

Author: Review?


	3. Chapter 3

The Winds That Collide Us

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 33333333

Chapter Three: Preparing and Secrecy

3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 33333333

Things were never that simple, Tony had informed Loki of who the enemy actually was but seemed to act very simplistic about it and the pizza, Loki knew by now that things were never simple. So why did the man of Iron act like they were? The pizza had arrived, he had to admit he wasn't as enthusiastic about it as the other was. Not that he minded of course as he bit into the grease covered food, it was still better then being starved. Loki knew that once the others found out he was there, he would be sent back to his prison. No matter how much he changed things he'd done now, he had brought them there in the first place. He was merely cleaning up a mess he'd caused in the first place.

"Yo, hey." said Tony, breaking Loki out of his thoughts.

Loki looked at Tony quizzically. "So do you like it?" he asked.

Loki could only manage a nod, Tony smirked. "Good, because I eat a lot of it." he said.

"Are you certain it is all that healthy?" asked Loki.

"Nope, don't care though." said Tony back.

Loki could only mentally scoff at such a reply, that blunt way that Tony spoke. Loki sighed finishing eating his last piece before he got up and walked to his room. Tony sighed and followed him, Loki definitely looked bothered by something.

Loki laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling just thinking. So this would be it, yes Asgard had been attacked, and they'd blame him. When the former allies of his arrived on Earth then he would need to defeat them. He wasn't sure how he would be able to defeat them, would the Avenger's even help him? Most likely not.

And if he didn't defeat them, then he would be tortured again, same as before. He closed his eyes, even the man of Iron must have believed that he deserved such a punishment. He had to, after all that Loki had done to him. Still Loki did know who his enemies were this time, but without the staff he'd had before, he was not in control even remotely, how they'd survived was beyond him, though now that he knew, it mattered not.

Tony watched as Loki mentally beat himself up, he decided this wasn't getting them anywhere. He went down to the lab and began to work on his suits, if they were in for another invasion, he needed them all to be ready. He even upgraded the older ones, making sure that everything was prepared and perfectly ready.

"Jarvis." said Tony.

"Yes sir?" replied JARVIS.

"Are we able to enter an atmosphere outside of the earth yet?" spoke Tony.

"I calibrated it to your specific intentions sir, but the suit cannot handle that yet sir." spoke JARVIS.

"Then we gotta get them to it, because this enemy is from space." said Tony.

"Alright sir." said JARVIS.

Tony worked all night, in fact it was three in the morning when Loki ventured in to find him. However Loki couldn't get past the door, until Tony saw him there and he told JARVIS to let him in.

"Sorry about that, I have security." said Tony.

"Lax security considering it was only a clear wall in front of I to stop myself from reaching you." spoke Loki.

"It's called a window, I don't mind people seeing me work. And well if anyone's dumb enough to attack me in my workshop then they're pretty much not allowed to live." said Tony.

Loki chuckled, Tony was probably correct in saying that.

"So how do you plan to take them down?" asked Loki.

"Are they controlled by something this time?" asked Tony.

"I presume the mother ship." spoke Loki.

"Damn and how am I supposed to reach it when my suit can't handle being in space?" Tony asked.

"Do you not have anyone out in space?" asked Loki.

"No we do, but my suit isn't built with the same type of metal as them because it's hard to move in." said Tony.

"Hm well then perhaps the answer is something else entirely." said Loki.

He walked around the suit examining it. "Perhaps you need magic." he said.

"Excuse me?" said Tony.

"I can create a barrier of sorts in space to prevent it from harming you." spoke Loki.

"The problem is you can't keep up with me in that suit." said Tony.

Loki sighed, it would be difficult to try that was true. "I might be able to put a temporary fix to prevent my own death up there, but it wouldn't last very long." said Tony.

"So when it's about to go out?" asked Loki.

"I will need a way back down into the atmosphere." said Tony.

"Hm perhaps I can assist with that by teleporting you." said Loki.

Tony nodded and put the temporary fixes in, making sure his suit was fully up to snuff as much as it could be. Loki thought for a moment, his own powers could help them, but the other Avengers didn't even know he was around. Would they attack him rather then the enemy when they found out about him? Suddenly there was a loud knock, Loki went into hiding and Tony went up to the front door. There stood Thor, in all of his brutish glory. Tony sighed.

"What brings you here?" he asked.

"I have wondered if you have seen my brother." spoke Thor.

"What?" asked Tony.

"We could not find his body on my planet, when we found out he was taken, we did assume him dead but his life signature that can be sensed has not gone out and has led me here." spoke Thor.

"Huh awful smart sentence for you." spoke Tony.

"I am serious Man of Iron." spoke Thor.

"He's not here." said Tony.

"You are certain?" asked Thor.

Lucky for Tony, he was a good liar. "I'm 100% sure, in fact if he is then I'll fucking fly over the moon naked." spoke Tonry sarcastically.

"Alright, have you heard of the invasion coming?" spoke Thor.

"I have, I got Bruce in here telling me about it already." said Tony.

"We have a meeting about it soon." said Thor.

"Uh huh, but unless I can get my suit to go in space, this is gonna be one short meeting for me." explained Tony.

"Well we can find a way." said Thor enthusiastically.

"Hey Thor." said Tony as Thor turned to leave.

"What is it?" asked Thor.

"What do you plan to do to Loki when you find him?" asked Tony.

"Throw him back in the jail of course." spoke Thor.

Tony gulped and Thor spoke again. "But this time the things that Odin allowed wouldn't be allowed." spoke Thor.

"What sort of things were allowed?" asked Tony.

"Why do you care Man of Iron?" asked Thor.

Tony looked at him with those eyes. "I'm just curious." he said trying his best to sound like he didn't really care.

"My father allowed many problems that befall a harlot, not a war criminal." spoke Thor.

Tony swallowed the lump in his throat from those words, he nodded and Thor left. Loki was...Loki had been raped? They allowed that!? They allowed him to be beaten, raped, tortured? Yeah sure it happened in jails on earth, but damn it this was Odin's son of sorts, and he allowed that!? How many times had Loki been sexually abused? How many times? Ok why was he getting upset anyway? Tony walked back down to the suit and began to vigorously work on it, when Loki came back in. Loki was startled by Tony, he seemed upset.

"What did my brother say?" he asked.

Tony's appearance became more tense at Loki's words. "Don't worry about it." he said.

Loki looked concerned at that and walked over to Tony, he placed a hand on his shoulder tentatively and Tony turned and looked at him.

The tension in the air around them could be cut with a knife, it was ridiculous. "He said he wants to put you back in jail, and that he knows you're alive." said Tony reluctantly.

Loki took his hand back as though it had been burned, and looked away from Tony.

"I won't let them." said Tony suddenly.

Loki looked at him, shocked by the words, but Tony's gaze burned into his own gaze and he suddenly felt as though the other were trying to capture his soul. But it was far too late, because he knew in that moment that he would have gladly given it to Tony.

3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 33333333

Author: Review?


	4. Chapter 4

The Winds That Collide Us

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444 44444444444444

Chapter Four: Insecurities and Fighting

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444 44444444444444

The next day, Loki was hiding from Tony. The other was definitely more intense then he'd ever expected. He wasn't sure how to handle someone who was so much like him. Loki himself was closing himself off already, after all he'd been through, yes Tony had prodded him, wanted to know more, but Loki.

Loki felt disgusting, he had never felt more disgusting in his life before now. He was not to be controlled by Tony, yes Tony didn't want to let them take him, but what did Tony want? Was he to hide forever? No he knew, even with how used he was that he couldn't do that. Loki had pride, the pride of a diva of sorts, the kind of pride that would not be questioned. He would face his punishment, he decided that.

Which was why when he was about to leave Tony's building, he was actually tackled to the ground by Tony himself who looked at him with those brown eyes.

"What the hell are you doing!?" exclaimed Tony angrily.

"Accepting my punishment." spoke Loki looking away from Tony.

"Are you insane?" asked Tony.

Loki looked at Tony quirking an eyebrow at him. Tony sighed and got off of him, but locked Jarvis so no one could leave.

"Why do you wanna leave?" asked Tony.

"I cannot be a charity project." said Loki.

"What brought this on?" asked Tony.

"I am a man Tony, I have my own ways." spoke Loki folding his arms stubbornly.

"Well at least you're calling me Tony instead of Man of Iron now." said Tony.

Loki sighed irritably which was when Tony looked at him with a serious look. "I don't want you to go back." he said.

Loki looked back at Tony with a challenging glare. "And why not?" he asked.

Tony gulped, well he couldn't really say it could he? 'Well because I wanna kiss you, hold you, and fuck you.' Yeah that would go over well.

"Well frankly I never pictured you as the death seeker type." said Tony with a witty expression of his own, challenging Loki right back.

"You only want me here for your own pride." spoke Loki.

"What?" asked Tony.

"You wish to control me because you couldn't before, just like my father." spoke Loki.

"Don't you see that maybe your father has more control over you then you thought if you're willing to go back and be tortured in jail?" said Tony.

"My father has no control over me." spat Loki.

"I'm surprised you're even calling him your father." spoke Tony.

Loki was losing his grip, but he clenched his teeth. "Well that you are correct about." spoke Loki.

"So why do you wanna go back so badly?" asked Tony.

"Not like I really have a choice. They will find out about me, I'd rather go back on my own terms." spoke Loki.

"Face it, you're just trying to cause me trouble." said Tony.

"What am I supposed to do?! Remain here forever!? Hiding!? I was a god Tony! I don't take too well to hiding myself from the world forever, a world that is not even worthy of me but still should bow at my feet!" seethed Loki.

"So that's what this is about." spoke Tony walking over.

He looked at Loki. "You want to be in power. Even in jail, you get more power then hiding away here. You have the power to be hurt and humiliated, here you have no power because I have it all." said Tony.

Loki looked away, Tony was more perceptive then he'd first believed.

"But you didn't even bother to ask me what sort of power I'd be willing to give you." said Tony.

Loki looked at Tony a little curious, interested in his words.

"First of all when I said I wouldn't let them take you back, I damn sure didn't mean you hiding here forever. Fuck, that wouldn't work for several reasons, I hate hiding, and you're a damn sure a lot like me. I can offer you more power in this world you would rule over them, but without of course the blunt way you went about it last time." said Tony.

"I'm listening." spoke Loki.

"Become my partner, rule Stark Industries with me." said Tony.

Loki looked at him shocked at his words. "Are you always willing to trust your ex-foes so much to grant them such things?" asked Loki.

"I'm serious." said Tony.

"Why?" asked Loki.

Tony looked away and Loki sighed. "Unless you tell me why, I'm afraid I can't accept such an offer." spoke Loki.

Tony's fists clenched, why was it so hard? He didn't usually have this problem getting someone into bed. He needed to say it, say that he wanted to fuck Loki, say that he wanted him so badly it hurt. But he couldn't say it, and he wasn't sure why.

_You're in love_

Those dreaded words, the biggest of his insecurities was getting close to anyone that way. Tony looked increasingly like he was going to be sick, to where Loki was actually concerned for him. Loki put a hand on his shoulder, Tony flinched.

"Tony?" asked Loki.

Tony looked at Loki. "Look I know, I know it's hard to change your life so drastically. But I can't have you go back to that man. That man who wants nothing but to humiliate you." said Tony.

"What would you know of fathers?" spoke Loki looking away.

"My father ignored my existence, pretended he loved me, used me for publicity, everything under that damn sun. And then had the audacity to lie to me after his death. Telling me I was the most important thing in his life, when all he ever wanted to do was control me." said Tony.

Loki looked at Tony curiously. "I said partner, just remember that. Meaning equal to me." said Tony.

"I'm guessing someone like you that's difficult for." said Loki.

"Well we all know how fantastic I am so not sure anyone really can be as equal to me as me, but hey I like you." said Tony.

Loki raised an eyebrow, but Tony had no reason to like him, trust him, or even want to be around him. So why was the other so insistent upon keeping him there?

"I still have yet to see a reason for your troubles, ever since I got here, I don't understand your kindness." spoke Loki.

"You don't need a reason, just know that I like you, ok?" said Tony.

Loki looked at Tony skeptically, which was when Tony sighed and left, unlocking Jarvis, Loki looked at the door. The other and himself were so alike, as he tried to rack his brain, Tony had revealed more about himself to Loki, and Loki didn't understand it. He walked along until he heard the shower, seeing a door open. He glanced inside to see a very handsome and naked Tony bathing himself under the warm waters. Loki watched Tony, which was when he heard something.

"Loki..." his own name.

He saw Tony was playing with himself to the name, rubbing his hardening cock under the warm waters. Loki smirked, so that was why. The Man of Iron had a crush on him. Interesting, that actually wasn't something he'd suspected. Sure he knew he was attractive, well he was also scarred up now...so wait. What was this? Was Tony crushing on how he used to look? After all he was used goods now, no one would want a romantic relationship with him. No one ever did, all they wanted was a sexual relationship, to use and abuse him. But Tony said he was his equal...

He looked back up to see Tony rubbing that cock more, his name on Tony's lips, as Tony's head went back, his lips opened slightly as he rubbed his own erection more and more under the waters. Loki licked his lips, the other was enticing that was for sure, he couldn't say he minded being lusted after by such a man. Even so his mind was now going into somewhat of a depressive state. He wasn't as attractive as he used to be, Tony couldn't really still be attracted to him now? That was impossible. He turned away from the door way as Tony came moaning his name. He walked away, sitting down on the couch, his head in his hands. Suddenly he looked up as he heard the clearing of a throat and saw Pepper standing there.

"What are YOU doing here?" she asked.

"I am staying here with Tony." he said.

"Figures, so you must be one of his toys." she said with a sigh.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Pepper." said Tony as he walked in with only a pair of pants on.

"Tony, there you are." she said.

Tony was definitely tense around her. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I left a couple of things here." she said.

"Ok?" asked Tony.

"Tony this is Loki, in your home." she said.

"What of it?" he said.

"You do remember what he did, right?" she said.

"Nah Pepper, I must have hit my head." he replied sarcastically.

"Tony, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Whatever I want." he said.

He looked at Loki. "Come on." he said.

"He looks like he went through a blender Tony, last I checked, you had better standards." said Pepper.

Which was when Loki looked down and Tony turned to her. "Nope apparently he's the best standard I've ever had." he said to his ex.

Tony sighed. "Pepper, you say one word." he threatened.

Pepper was speechless at how Tony had just spoke to her, she turned away and walked out with the things she'd forgotten. Tony looked to Loki who looked pretty bitter. He sighed and went to the bar, grabbing a shot glass he poured some scotch and drank it. Loki looked curiously at him.

"You know, I can't say that I'm happy that you look the way you do. But I said it before, you're my equal. I've been through hell myself. It doesn't change anything, the way you look now. No matter what they did to you." said Tony.

Loki looked at Tony quizzically, and Tony realized it then. Loki was so much like him, they'd only really gotten to know that much about each other during those few days but he was falling for the other even more, more then he'd ever expected to.

"Hungry?" asked Tony.

"No...just very tired." said Loki.

Tony looked at Loki, and he smirked a little and led him back to his bedroom. "I'm sorry about earlier." said Loki as Tony sat down next to his bed while he laid down.

"It's alright." said Tony.

"I don't trust." spoke Loki.

"Yeah I know how that feels." said Tony gulping down another scotch.

"I don't know you very well Tony Stark." said Loki.

"Everyone knows me Loki." he replied.

Loki looked at him confused. "I'm the billionaire genius philanthropist, had a fucked up home life, can't hold a relationship worth shit, and am essentially forever supposed to be alone." said Tony.

"But you're nicer then I." said Loki.

"You're the ex-god who got so fucked over by his step father that he went nuts, rebelled. Got fucked over by the step father again, have a step brother who doesn't really give a shit but sorta does, probably because he's trying to be a super good person to try and make up for his failures as a brother in your life. You're a diva who wants power, the reason you want power is because of all the shit your step father put you through. You don't like handouts, and you're one of the most stubborn people I've ever met." said Tony.

"How do you know all that about me so well?" asked Loki.

"Because I wanted power for the same reason. To rebel against my past, to make a better future for myself, to try and escape my own flaws." said Tony.

Loki looked at Tony with those eyes, and Tony looked into those eyes back. "And you know what else?" said Tony.

"What?" asked Loki.

"You probably would like shakespeare and those other books on this planet. Things along those lines, while I like science, I like cars, I'm a nuts and bolts kind of guy. So we're not exactly alike." said Tony.

Loki chuckled a little. "I suppose I do like to read." he said.

Tony put his hand on Loki's hand. "I'm genuine when I said I want you to be my partner." he said.

Loki smiled a little looking down, Tony had officially won over his heart, however cold and messed up it was.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444 44444444444444

Author: Reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

The Winds That Collide Us

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555 55555555555555

Chapter Five: Technology and Magic

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555 55555555555555

For the next couple of days, Tony worked on his suit more, Loki looked into the literature that Tony had suggested. He found himself rather liking the Harry Potter series which he'd found. However about the third day in, he heard a "fuck!" spouted from Tony's lab. He went down into the lab and saw Tony had broken something.

"What is the matter?" asked Loki.

"I broke the device that will allow me to move through space." said Tony.

"Can you fix it?" asked Loki.

"I can but I doubt it'll work after I do." said Tony.

"These things are rather sensitive?" asked Loki.

"Yep pretty much." spoke Tony.

"Hm well then how about this?" asked Loki.

Tony looked to Loki quizzically. "How about I make you a device with my magic that will allow you to enter the space outside of Earth?" he asked.

"You can do that?" asked Tony.

"I can but the problem is melding it with your machinery." said Loki.

"Well your magics are ice based, right?" asked Tony.

"Correct." said Loki.

"Then all we have to do is make a piece that conducts energy off of cold energy and the negative energy that is produced from ice rather then fire or electricity." said Tony.

"I suppose that could work." said Loki.

"I'll build it and we'll see what happens." said Tony.

Tony began to get to work, when he heard JARVIS. "Sir, Bruce is here." said the AI.

Tony went to the door, Loki hiding back immediately when Bruce came in. "Hey Tony," said his friend.

"Hey Bruce." said Tony.

"Tony, what are you working on?" asked Bruce.

"A cold energy reactor, to go into space with." said Tony.

"Ah, trying to improve your suit?" asked Bruce.

"As always." said Tony.

"Tony, I heard that Pepper dropped by for a visit. I'm just here to make sure you're ok." said Bruce.

"Yeah I'm fine, she was a bitch this time though." said Tony.

"Tony, can you really expect differently? You've been kind of pushing her away for a while now." spoke Bruce's wisdom.

"Yeah well this time I was nice to her. And she proceeded to insult someone I actually give a damn about." said Tony.

"Really? Who?" asked Bruce.

Tony froze, well he couldn't say Loki, he'd need to keep it vague.

"A guy I'm seeing. Someone I care about, I can't really go into details. But she caught him here yesterday and was pretty cruel to him." said Tony.

"You're seeing someone?" asked Bruce a little shocked.

"Yeah, what of it?" asked Tony.

"You don't see people unless they're Pepper, you sleep with them and then kick them out as quickly as possible." spoke Bruce.

"Yeah well maybe this one's different." said Tony.

Bruce looked a little shocked, but he smiled. "I'm glad, I was worried how you might be doing after she told me she saw you." said Bruce.

Tony smirked and nodded, before Bruce left. Meanwhile Loki had heard everything, while he knew they weren't actually seeing each other, he felt somehow flustered by the words. No one had ever defended him that way, or called him special. It was definitely something that had entered his heart, but he couldn't dare show such a thing to Tony, the person who had graciously took him in and helped him, someone who had been such a good friend to him. He couldn't dare cross that line. Tony moved back working on the reactor and everything else. He was trying everything to make it so his suit could go into space. Finally he got everything working by the end of the day, in fact with Loki's ice magics in, he was sure his suit would work perfectly, which was when he noticed Loki was examining one of his suits.

"Come with us." said Tony suddenly.

"Are you daft? Do you want my brother to imprison me?" asked Loki.

"No, come in one of my suits." said Tony.

"That's...well actually not a bad idea." spoke Loki.

"We could use your help, and that way if you're with me, you can make sure the magical parts are working." said Tony.

Loki nodded, Tony of course got the suit adjusted to Loki's height, making sure that everything was prepared. When suddenly he felt Loki's hand on his shoulder.

"I heard you when you spoke to Bruce." said Loki.

Tony gulped and turned looking at Loki. "Look, I know we're not seeing each other or whatever. But I needed to think of something." said Tony.

"Did you mean it...when you said I was special?" asked Loki.

Tony wanted to scream yes, he wanted to scream that he wanted to be seeing Loki, everything inside of him wanted to scream to the heavens what he felt for Loki in that moment. But he couldn't find the words.

"Well yeah, I did ask you to be my partner after all." said Tony, brushing it off a little.

Loki's heart hurt a little, but how could he have expected a different answer. Even so, Tony did think he was special enough for such an important job. So he felt that he had to take it at this point.

"I'll do it." said Loki suddenly.

"What?" asked Tony.

"I will become your partner. You know assuming that my brother doesn't throw me in jail." said Loki.

"I'm not sure how he won't know you're here if you're all over the tabloids." said Tony with a sigh.

"He won't take me, that's that. I'll face him when the time comes." spoke Loki.

Tony smiled a little, Loki seemed honestly to be becoming a stronger person. Loki of course moved back from Tony. He realized it, he wanted to be someone better for Tony, perhaps some day Tony would see him as truly special, the way that Loki was beginning to see Tony. Most humans, they were awful, stupid beings. But Tony, something about him made him special, made him someone so amazing in Loki's eyes. And Loki knew, he knew he was beginning to feel something for Tony in that moment, moreso then any amount of friendship. Tony had won over his cold heart, but now his heart was cracking, it was beginning to feel something he hadn't felt for such a long time, the warmth of love. The suits were completely ready soon, Tony of course spent the rest of the night and the next day teaching Loki how to use it, Loki seriously hoped that their plan would work. This lie though, the lie of being someone else in the suit, he was sure he could handle it, he was after all the god of lies.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555 55555555555555

Author: please review


	6. Chapter 6

The Winds That Collide Us

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666 66666666666666

Chapter Six: Group Assembled

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666 66666666666666

Loki and Tony were meeting with the other Avengers. Completely in their suits of course, making sure Loki couldn't be seen. Though they were certain that Thor might sense it's Loki, they needed to do this. The attack plan was going to be in progress that day after all. The entire group was assembled.

"Why does he have his helmet up?" asked Natasha.

"Chill out, the helmet needs to be up because of the new technology I put in our suits." said Tony, lying of course, but it was a convincing lie.

"Anyway, so the attack plan on them?" asked Steve.

Tony looked to Fury who came in, he handed Steve, Natasha, Clint, and Bruce a special helmet, since he knew that Thor could simply breathe in space being a god, and Tony had figured out his own issues, as well as Loki's, though he knew that Loki could also breathe in space also being a god.

"We are going to need to destroy them from the inside. So one of you is going to need to get inside that ship and blow it up from the inside. The rest of you will have to cause diversions to keep them distracted." said Fury.

Tony thought about it, there was less of a chance if he and Loki went inside the ship to destroy it of them getting caught in their lies, but it was also drastically more dangerous.

"I volunteer to attack the inside." spoke Loki, trying to hide his obvious way of speaking.

They all looked at him. "Um and who are you?" asked Fury.

"He's my partner, his name is Ryan." said Tony, making it up of course.

Loki glared at Tony for the new name through the helmet, Tony flinched a little internally knowing he'd upset the other.

"Well Ryan, I can't just send in a new member." said Fury.

"I'll go with him." said Tony.

Loki knew what blowing up that ship meant, he couldn't let Tony go in, but for now he kept his mouth shut. Knowing it was a bad idea to mention to Tony that whoever went in there would inevitably not come out alive. Fury didn't seem to know that somehow, but Loki had more knowledge on these technologies. Thor seemed so lost in the distraction details, that he really hadn't questioned if it was Loki in that suit. Soon the meeting was over, and they want back to Tony's tower.

Loki was quiet, quieter then usual actually. Even for him, this was strange, the attack was tomorrow, they knew it was. So why wasn't Loki going over strategies with him?

"Hey, why are you so quiet?" asked Tony from the doorway of the room he'd given Loki.

Loki looked up from a book and glanced at Tony. "You cannot go into the ship with me." he said calmly.

"Um, and why not?" asked Tony.

"Because if you do, then you will die." spoke Loki.

Tony's face went pale. "What?" he asked.

Loki stood up and walked around a little before he walked out into the living room facing away from Tony.

"Anyone who makes that ship explode from the interior will be crushed, their body will be incinerated. Not even a god like myself could survive such a thing. You must distract with the others." spoke Loki's serious tone.

"Why didn't you say anything at the meeting about this!?" roared Tony angrily.

"Because if I had, it would have blown our cover!" hissed Loki.

"Cover doesn't mean shit if you're dead!" shouted Tony.

"As if it matters! It's better myself then anyone else!" shouted Loki.

"No! There's got to be another way to do this!" screamed Tony.

"THERE'S NOT! DON'T YOU GET IT!? THAT'S WHY THIS IS FURY'S PLAN! WE DON'T HAVE ANOTHER BOMB TO DESTROY IT! WE CAN'T PANIC THAT PUBLIC WITH TALKS OF A NUCLEAR BOMB, WE CANNOT DO ANYTHING THAT WAS DONE LAST TIME. WE HAVE TO SACRIFICE SOMEONE! THAT SOMEONE HAS TO BE ME!" roared Loki like nothing Tony had ever seen.

Tony stared at Loki, the words sinking into him. A nuclear bomb would be impossible without the government throwing people into a panic over it. They couldn't keep a secret worth shit. This was entirely on the Avenger's shoulders. So why did Loki? Why did he want to sacrifice himself for this planet? He hated them. He'd tried to destroy them last time.

"Why...why are you...why do you want to be the one?" asked Tony.

Loki looked down. "You and I both know we're the only ones with the kind of technology required to get rid of that ship. I don't want you dying Stark, so I will take this myself." he hissed.

Loki turned away before Tony could say anything, Tony stared after him, he didn't want to let him go. But he knew Loki was right, he knew that Loki and himself were the only ones with the balls to do this. He couldn't see Loki's eyes fill with tears, he couldn't see after Loki closed his door that he punched the bed hard, almost sending it up into the ceiling, he couldn't see that Loki didn't want to die, and he didn't see the note that Loki wrote in his room. If he had, if he had seen the true emotions that Loki held towards him, he might have grabbed him and kissed him. He might have told him fuck this mission, that they weren't going. He might have ran away with Loki in that very moment. But Loki knew there was no more running, as much as he wanted to, he could not let Tony be harmed, he could not let him be the one to take this blow. He himself would rather do it. Which is why on the note it read:

_My final goodbye to you is this. A love letter. You're unbridled emotions and raw tenderness. The way you spoke to me, the way you looked at me. The way you ripped me open and warmed me thorough. I never thought someone like you could enter my life. But I'm afraid that our time is too short, or rather maybe I met you too late. I must die for you to be safe, for a world I don't care for. You are my world, you are my everything. I'm not dying for this world, I am dying for you dearest Anthony Stark. And I would die a billion times over if only to see you smile at me one last time and tell me, just tell me one more time that I meant something to you. That I am special. This is what love must be, because never in my life have I felt something like this. I love you, until forevermore._

Loki put the note in a book and looked up. "JARVIS." he said.

"Yes sir?" the AI responded.

"Make sure he gets this tomorrow after he gets back." spoke Loki.

"Certainly sir." the AI spoke and Loki put the book in a drawer, laying down, he slept for his final night alive.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666 66666666666666

Author: please review


	7. Chapter 7

The Winds That Collide Us

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777

Chapter Seven: The Attack

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777

The Avengers assembled as the ship approached, everyone was as ready as they would ever be. Clint, Steve, and Natasha were in special suits, all of them had those special helmets on as well. Thor was ahead with the Hulk who only needed a special helmet on. Tony and Loki were behind them all in their suits. The aliens began their attack. Steve sent out his shield, at the enemies, bringing them down as best as he could. Clint sent out special arrows at them, killing many of them. Natasha hit them up and close, doing what she did best to take them down. Then there was Hulk and Thor who managed to get the bulk of them away. Loki and Tony sent out their beams, both of them matching their attacks to take things down in sync. But they weren't speaking, it was too hard.

It was too hard on Tony to think that Loki would die that day, he refused to talk about it. Loki was silent because he couldn't think of what to say to Tony in that moment. But when Loki was grabbed, Tony shouted his name.

"Loki!" he shouted.

"Loki!?" exclaimed Thor.

Tony grabbed the alien that was on Loki and threw it off, the others turned and looked as Loki blew up another one.

"Stop staring you fools! Take them down!" screamed Loki at them.

"Brother, what are you doing?" asked Thor.

"Helping you." he simply stated back.

"In Tony's suit?" asked Thor.

"Well guess the cat's out of the bag." said Tony while taking down another.

"I don't understand." spoke Steve.

"What's there to understand? He's been hiding at my place, he's the guy that Pepper saw me around. He's been basically the guy I was seeing, but wasn't actually. There is no Ryan, it's Loki." said Tony.

Loki chuckled. "That was a terrible name." he said.

"Oh shut the hell up." said Tony.

"Shouldn't we be imprisoning him?" asked Natasha.

"Right, imprison the guy who decided to help us out here and make sure none of us died, nice one Natasha." spoke Tony sarcastically.

"Wait what?" asked Clint.

"He's going to blow up the ship, because anyone who does...they...they die." said Tony.

Thor's eyes had gone wide. "WHAT!?" he roared.

But it was too late, Loki was going towards that ship as Thor roared. Tony quickly went after him and grabbed his hand, their hands together in the suits. "Loki.." he said.

"Tony, I want you to know something. I asked Jarvis to make sure you got something when you get home, be sure you find it." he said seriously.

"Loki, I love you!" exclaimed Tony.

Loki stopped and turned, looking at Tony through that suit, they both just stood there in space, in front of that ship while the aliens were brought down by everyone else.

"You...love me?" he asked.

"I have for a while now. I've been infatuated with you since we first met! I couldn't get my mind off of you! What I said about you being special, I meant every word of it." said Tony.

Loki felt the tears come, his heart melted by the other so much by then. His screwed up heart belonged to Tony, and he knew it, but what he hadn't known was that Tony's heart belonged to him.

"Goodbye Tony..." he said.

Suddenly he kicked Tony's suit back and went into ship, Tony was sent into a few more aliens which he blew up, he screamed out "Loki! Loki no!" he screamed it and screamed it.

"Tony! If what he says is true! We have to get out of the way of that ship!" shouted Natasha.

But Tony wouldn't listen, he kept going towards the ship, until Thor grabbed him and dragged him away from it. He kept shouting Loki's name, he just kept until he was hysterically sobbing in his suit. He couldn't stop the tears. Loki was moving more and more into the ship, towards the very core of it. He blew up anything in his way, until the suit suddenly shut down, he took it off and went on as a god, using his magics to kill anything in his way.

_'Nothing will ever make up for what I've done in my world and theirs. Nothing will make what I did alright. But maybe in this way, you'll all remember me for something else. You'll remember me as the man who gave it all, gave it all for him. I would die a million times over just for him.'_ thought Loki as he reached up to the core. He sent a powerful wave of magic into it then.

The explosion was enormous, every single one of them was destroyed, flailing and dying. Tony stared at the explosion, tears staining his cheeks. Thor looked down at his hammer, anger written across his face. Natasha and Clint were staring while holding each other, Bruce looked on as the hulk, while Fury came up in a space ship to get them. They all boarded slowly, Tony staring at his hands, unable to really look up. He was numb, numb to the very core. His sadness and anger filling him unlike anything else, he'd never felt pain like this before.

"Tony!" exclaimed Natasha.

He looked up, and saw Loki's body was still there after the explosion, burnt and unconscious, but still there. He immediately flew out and grabbed him, cradling him in his arms as he walked him back onto the ship. He immediately went to the medical ward and put him down. Loki's body had burn marks all over it, his face asleep, no more damage seemed there, but the third degree burns all over him. But he wasn't breathing.

"He's not breathing." said Tony, choking on his words. Thor moved in and punched Loki's chest, Loki suddenly coughed, he was put on life support after that. He was now in a coma, but Tony thought...he's at least here.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777

Author: Review please?


	8. Chapter 8

The Winds That Collide Us

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888

Chapter Eight: The Coma

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888

Tony watched Loki sleep for about three days before he was forced to return to his tower. Fury spoke to Tony, telling him he'd inform him of any changes in his status. Tony when he got back, was informed by JARVIS about the book. He went to the room, sitting down, he began to read the note.

And by the time he was done with that note, he was crying, tears just kept falling onto the note. He sighed, just putting the note aside. Walking out, he came out to seeing all of the Avengers there. His eyes went wide, Thor was looking pretty down himself.

"Tony, what prompted you to take Loki in?" asked Natasha.

Tony sighed and began to retell pretty much most of it, he left out the note that Loki had left him, and the emotions they had developed for each other, but he did make it clear that he cared for Loki.

At the end of everything he said, everyone was looking at him in wonder. Thor was surprised to say the least.

"He knew he would die. But he's not dead." said Steve.

"But I didn't think he cared about Earth at all." said Natasha.

"Ok I left out a couple of details." said Tony.

Tony sighed and began to tell them about how he'd slept with so many guys after just seeing Loki. That he was infatuated from the start. It was part of his bias as to why he let Loki stay, it was also why he'd lied and said he was seeing him when he really wasn't. He then told them about the note, the note that explained that he didn't care about Earth, and he even let them read the note which was definitely in Loki's handwriting.

"Stark, do you know what this means?" asked Thor.

"What?" asked Tony.

"You have won my brother's trust, love, and affection. And no one has reached Loki on that level until now." spoke Thor.

Tony sighed and thought about it. "Loki is, he's changed. Everyone always basically made his life hell, even if they didn't mean to. It drove him nuts, and then I gave him a chance. Everyone's always turned their back on him, but I hate having backs turned on me, and believe me, I've been through it myself. We're supposed to be the good guys, right? But that's the thing, no one made his life better. Not until he came here with me. At least I hope I did." said Tony.

"I'd say you did Tony." said Natasha.

Tony sighed and sat down, pouring himself a drink. "I tried...They all basically set him up for failure, I mean a lie like that? So he got his revenge at first of course, just like my dad treated me, though his was worse then mine. I mean Thor, you tried, but let's face it you wanted to throw him in prison again. How does that help him? How does that make things better? I gave him a chance, and it turned out my bet was right on the money. He deserved something, a chance to choose for himself." said Tony.

Thor thought about it. "I wish to go discuss this with the All Father." he said before leaving.

Tony looked at everyone else, Bruce walked over and hugged him. He sighed and let Bruce hold him for a while. He looked pretty miserable, and he just sipped more at his drink. The others left, but Bruce stayed by his side. His best friend wouldn't leave him during this time.

"Bruce?" asked Tony.

"Yes Tony?" asked Bruce.

"How do you tell someone like he did with me in that note? He gave me so much...I wanted to...I should have said something. I should have stopped him." said Tony.

"Tony, if we're lucky you'll get to tell him exactly how you feel when he wakes up." said Bruce.

Natasha informed Fury about everything, he didn't seem happy with the news, but he also seemed to understand what was going on. Even so, Tony waited for two more days, Bruce staying at his tower to try and help him through everything. Which was when Thor showed up.

"I have spoken with the All Father." said Thor.

Tony looked up at him. "And?" he asked, looking pretty haggard.

"He said that Loki being in a coma is due to his own mental fragile state, and that if he awakens, he will no long imprison him. He said he will leave Loki's fate in your hands." spoke Thor.

Tony smiled a little but he still was depressed over the whole thing. "He also gave me a potion for you." said Thor handing it to Tony.

Tony looked at the potion. "What is it?" he asked.

"All Father said only Loki would know, that he had asked his greatest sages to make it for you Man of Iron. He would not tell me what it does." said Thor.

Tony sighed and put it next to the note Loki had left him, suddenly he got a call, it was Pepper.

"Tony." she said.

"Yes?" he asked.

"May I come to the tower?" she asked.

"That depends." said Tony.

"I come with some news from Fury." she said.

Tony sighed and let her in, she walked in with some documents, they were completely filled out.

"Tony, I have redone your will for you." she said.

"You did what?" he asked.

She showed him that instead of her name, she wouldn't be CEO anymore, Loki's name was there. Everything had been fixed so that Loki was the one left with him.

"This is my way of apologizing about before." she said.

Tony smirked at her, he nodded. "Well that's if he comes out of this." said Tony.

"Actually about that, his brain is showing a lot more activity, Fury sent me here to get you because we think he might wake up soon." said Pepper.

Tony stood up more quickly then Pepper had seen him stand up in his entire life.

"Pepper...thank you." said Tony.

"Yeah, thank me later. You owe me." she said.

"Get yourself something nice on me." he said with a grin.

"I'm holding you to that." she said following Tony.

She chuckled and they were out the door, soon they were next to Loki as he slept.

"How's he doing?" asked Tony.

"Tony, better question, what happens with the media when he comes out of this?" asked Fury.

Well ok, he hadn't thought about that, if they actually dated, and then...well shit that would be an interesting thing to work through.

"Well he likes attention, I like attention." said Tony.

"Stark." said Fury warningly.

"We're gonna come out as I always come out with someone serious. I'm gonna run the media gauntlet, and it'll be fine." said Tony.

"Will you still be in the Avengers?" asked Fury.

"Well yeah, and if I'm good enough, he might be in too. But I can't make that decision for him." said Tony.

Loki moved a little, and Tony went to his side, grasping his hand, Loki's eyes slowly opened and looked up at Tony.

"T...Tony?" he asked breathlessly.

"Loki, you're alive." said Tony, emotion filling his eyes.

Loki grimaced. "Yes and I feel like..." he started.

Suddenly he sat up, shock filling his features. "How in the world am I alive!?" he exclaimed.

"Well you are a god." said Fury.

"Right and gods can even survive things like that? Especially gods who have been abandoned by the family that gave them protection in the first place?" asked Loki with more sarcasm.

"Well Thor did talk to Odin." said Tony.

Loki went rigid and Tony put a hand on his shoulder. "You're allowed to stay with me." said Tony.

Loki looked at Tony in shock. "Really?" he asked.

"Really." said Tony.

Loki smiled a little, he then sighed. "But what of SHIELD?" he asked.

"We're allowing you to stay with Tony, but we may call on your help for allowing you to stay with Tony." said Fury.

Loki simply nodded and looked at Tony, the others left once they saw how the two were looking at each other. Tony slipped into the bed with Loki and just wrapped his arms around his shoulders, leaning his head on Loki's chest.

"I missed you." he said.

Loki smiled a little and held Tony close to himself. "I love you." he whispered.

"I got your note...and well...I can't put things the way you do, I'm not that eloquent. But Loki, I really have fallen for you. But I can't..hold relationships worth shit. So like, this is all really new to me." said Tony.

Loki sighed and just held Tony close. "It's alright, I hope you know I am usually the one left. I've been with a few, but again nothing ever lasted very long. No one really cared for me, they found me pretty but when it came to anything more, they just simply walked out. Tony, you have put up with me until now, I assume you can continue, that is if you want to. And Tony, I will chop you to pieces if you cheat on me." said Loki.

"Loki damnit, it was never putting up with you, you belong here with me. Just don't...do anything that stupid ever again!" exclaimed Tony.

Loki chuckled and pulled Tony close to himself. "I love you, I mean fuck, it's not easy for me to say it, but I do." said Tony.

Loki smirked and leaned down kissing Tony, the two of them shared a long and hot kiss. Tony wrapping his arms around Loki, their mouths melding together. They both knew the minute they felt those sparks, this was it, they were finally together. No matter what was going on around them, no matter what the future held, they were going to face it together.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888

Author: Reviews Maybe?


	9. Chapter 9

The Winds That Collide Us

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999

Chapter Nine: The Media Frenzy

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999

Tony took a deep breath, this was the day he was coming out to the press. Sure he'd dealt with them so many times before, but this was going to be a nightmare all the same. He looked at Loki.

"Think you can handle the attention as my boyfriend?" he asked.

"Surely you must know I am a diva, no? At least that's how you so kindly put it." stated Loki.

Tony smirked, it had been two days since the hospital, and he'd had to schedule everything. Luckily Pepper was helping him, or else none of this would be possible. There he and Loki stood, the press conference was everywhere, people looking up at the microphone expectantly. Tony kissed Loki quickly, an adoring look at him.

"I'm glad that you like the attention like I do, anyone else would crumble." said Tony.

Loki smirked. "Who shall go out first?" he asked.

"I should, but I'll give you a nice introduction." said Tony.

Tony walked out, his eyes on all the reporters. "So Tony, what made you start this press conference?" asked one of them, a woman.

"Well we all know that I still own the rights to Iron Man, and no one is getting them, that's not changing. But today is about a more personal issue." said Tony.

"Are you finally proposing to long time girlfriend Pepper?" asked another.

"Well actually we broke up a little while back." said Tony.

Camera flashes, bunches of them. "Why?" asked another reporter.

"Because today I'm coming out in a new way. I'm coming out with a boyfriend." said Tony.

Flash after flash, so many of them asking questions at once, Tony raised a hand and they all settled down.

"I'll let the man speak for himself, welcome the newest addition to the Avengers, here to make up for past crimes, Loki." said Tony.

Loki walked out, the flashes kept going and going, there were some angry yells, but Loki simply gave a smirk and kissed Tony's cheek for the cameras.

"Well I'm not sure that was an introduction fit for a god, but you did try love." sad Loki into the microphone.

Tony rolled his eyes, but he smirked at Loki. Loki looked out at everyone there. "Alright, one question at a time." he said.

"Loki, what do you say about the millions of people who want you dead?" asked a woman.

"Well considering I'll be saving you from now on if the Avenger's are called, you may wish to change that tone. People can change, gods even can change. My record does precede me, but I hope to change it a little. Now that doesn't mean I've gone soft, I plan to still show my power and influence in this world, but hopefully in a more positive manner." said Loki.

"How will you do that?" asked another reporter.

"I am becoming Tony's partner in the company Stark Industries, we will be improving the company and making more weapons then ever, different ideas, based around cold fusion." spoke Loki.

More flashes, and then another one.

"Tony, your record says you can't hold a relationship for very long, the longest was Pepper and now she's gone." said another reporter.

"Loki is here to stay, that I can assure you of." said Tony.

"Darling you're starting to speak like me." said Loki with a grin.

"Hey if I manage to get you shouting obscenities at equipment like me, it means we're definitely acting like a married couple." said Tony with a grin.

Loki smirked and more flashes happened. "Loki, you're male, Tony's male, are you both gay?" asked another reporter.

Loki looked at Tony confused, Tony laughed. "I'm guessing on his world they never used labels like that. I'd have to say that I'm bisexual, but Loki is my definite happy ending." said Tony.

"I myself don't really know what you're talking about. I am Tony's lover, what more do you want to know?" asked Loki.

More flashes, Loki was beginning to tire of this, it was boring. "Last question, but aren't gods immortal? Tony doesn't seem like he's somehow become a god. Loki, won't you outlive Tony?" asked another.

Loki bit his lip, Tony paled a little, but Loki let it roll over him for a moment. "Well then we'll simply need to find a way to turn Tony into a god." he said.

With that they both left, even as more asked questions, Tony followed after Loki as he quickly exited the stage.

"Hey, you ok?" asked Tony.

"I will...outlive you." said Loki, pain in his voice.

Tony walked over and grabbed Loki hugging him closely, Loki held Tony back and he closed his eyes. Tony sighed.

"I'm sorry, if I could change this, I would." he said.

Loki smiled a little. "It is what I get for falling for a mortal." said Loki.

Tony sighed and they held each other a little while longer before pulling apart. "Ready for the party?" he asked.

Loki smirked at Tony. "But of course love." he said.

With that the two headed to the main plaza in new york. Tony and him flew in, both in Iron Man suits. All of the new designs for new technologies were up on the screens for the military and for their stock holders to see.

"Welcome to the future of technology." said Tony into the microphone.

His dancers came up, Loki rolled his eyes at Tony's antics, instead of the usual scantily clad women, they were scantily clad men. Loki did have to chuckle as the crowd roared in approval, mostly women whistling. Tony of course was business and pleasure all the same time. He was giving the public what they wanted, and he was also doing what he wanted. Loki was suddenly swept off his feet as Tony flew him up into the sky around them, fireworks going off. Loki of course made his suit shrink into a bracelet so he could be held more properly and he looked at Tony with those green eyes.

"You trust me up here that much?" asked Tony.

"If I hadn't ever stopped you, you would have given your life that day to try and save me." said Loki.

Tony smiled at Loki, his helmet open as he just had them flying around the fireworks with ease, of course not too fast.

"Yeah I would have. I was really...what's the word...distraught, when you died." said Tony.

"Almost died, and it is alright my dear." said Loki.

"What happens when I die?" asked Tony.

Loki's face fell, but he hugged Tony still laying his head on his shoulder. "I will make sure every day that you look upon me from the heavens, you shall be proud of me my love." said Loki.

"Pretty sure I'm going to hell." said Tony.

Loki shook his head. "No, that is not possible. You saved me after all." spoke Loki.

Tony grabbed Loki's chin and leaned in, both of them sharing a passionate kiss underneath the fireworks, Loki closed his eyes, moaning into the kiss.

"Do you wanna take this home?" asked Tony.

Loki smirked. "I would love to share your bed upon this night." said Loki.

Tony flew them back to Stark Tower, his suit came off as he carried Loki bridal style up to their bedroom, the two of them looking deeply into each other's eyes.

Loki kissed Tony passionately, the two of them falling onto the bed, limbs entwined together.

Loki and Tony took their time removing each other's clothes, Loki seemed a little nervous actually, despite everything. When he was fully undressed, despite his usual confidence, it showed that the scars on his body made him uncomfortable in such an intimate setting. Tony grabbed his hands as they went up to cover himself and leaned down licking a large scar on his chest. Loki shivered, Tony looked into his eyes.

"You're beautiful." said Tony.

Loki looked unsure. "Tony...anyone I've ever slept with, I have failed them. I have not yet not failed something. I am worried...what if I fail this?" asked Loki.

Tony reached a hand up to Loki's cheek, and put one of Loki's hands over his chest, directly over his reactor.

"You could pull this out and kill me Loki, right here and now. And I know you won't. I know that you won't leave me here on Earth, I know that you won't fail me. Why? Because you already proved yourself Loki. You proved everyone wrong when you were willing to give yourself for me." said Tony.

"What did I prove?" asked Loki.

"That you care for me, that you care for something besides yourself. I believe in you Loki, I love you." said Tony.

Loki sighed. "I only care for you because it benefits me and I selfishly want you for myself." said Loki.

"It's ok to want something Loki. It's ok to be vulnerable with someone, as long as that person is willing to be vulnerable with you as well. And truth be told, it scares the hell out of me even now, the way you affect me, the way I affect you. I'm scared of everything that this is Loki, but I don't want to fail you, just like you don't want to fail me." said Tony.

Loki smirked a little at Tony and leaned in kissing him softly on the lips, Tony's hands moved down Loki's body, tracing every scar, every imperfection, Loki shivered under his touch, his body growing aroused. Loki moved his hands around the reactor before he broke the kiss and leaned in licking up Tony's neck. Tony moaned when he did that, Loki's hands moving down to stroke his hardening cock. Tony's hands moving into Loki's hair entangling into his long locks. Loki found himself on top of Tony, licking down his chest and sucking on a nipple, Tony's hips bucked as he threw his head back, Loki's hand still on his hard cock.

"Tony, how do you wish to have me?" asked Loki.

"I want you to take me." said Tony.

Loki's eyes looked into Tony's eyes, searching for any hesitance, there was none. Nothing was going to stop them, in this moment their souls matched. Loki leaned down kissing Tony passionately on the lips, their tongues intertwined, he moved a hand to the side grabbing some lavender oil that had magically appeared. He of course moved two fingers into the other, slowly stretching him. Tony grimaced at first but soon began to adjust as Loki helped stretch him.

Tony suddenly gripped Loki's shoulders digging his nails into them as he moaned in pleasure, Loki had found his prostate. Loki smirked breaking the kiss and sucked on Tony's other nipple, his hand still stroking Tony, while his other hand abused that spot over and over again. Tony was getting dangerously close to releasing and he looked at Loki with a pleading look.

"Please Loki, I need to release." he said.

"Then release my love." said Loki.

Tony felt Loki add a third finger and hit his spot with more pressure, still stroking him, Tony threw his head back and came hard. Loki smirked, watching Tony come undone underneath his hands. Tony panted hard, before he rolled over, he felt so empty with just those fingers.

"Loki, please take me." said Tony.

Loki nodded and pulled his fingers out, before he angled himself and pushed into Tony slowly. Tony gripped the sheets, Loki was far bigger then those fingers had been and he had by no means done this before. Yes that was true, Tony had fucked many men who looked like Loki, but none had fucked him. He was giving himself to Loki, fully and completely. Loki looked at Tony, waiting for him to adjust, he then slowly turned Tony over, still inside of him, he looked into Tony's eyes, moving Tony's legs to his shoulders to push in a little better. Tony looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Tony...have you ever?" asked Loki.

Tony shook his head. "No, only you." said Tony.

Loki leaned in kissing Tony passionately once more, he slowly began to thrust into him. Tony's erection was coming back to life slowly, Loki's hand on it slowly building it back up. The thrusts were slow at first but the pace was building, and once he hit Tony's spot with his cock, it was all over. The two of them lost control together, moans and screams of pleasure filling the room, as Tony impaled himself as much as he could, and Loki thrust as hard and fast as he could into Tony. Tony's nails digging into the sheets, his head thrown back, his body thrashing in pleasure as Loki fucked him relentlessly.

It was Tony who came once again first, as he clenched down on Loki who came inside of him, filling him up. Thw two of them collapsed, Tony's legs at the side as Loki laid on top of him for a moment. After a few minutes Loki pulled out and laid next to Tony. The two of them looking at each other with trust and love in their eyes.

"I shall let you take me next time." said Loki.

Tony smirked and leaned his head on Loki's chest. "Loki, I love you." he said.

Loki smiled a little. "I love you as well my dearest Tony." he said back.

Loki knew in the back of his mind, this wouldn't last, Tony would die long before he would, but he wanted just for this moment, for himself to be happy with the other.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999

Author: Review Maybe?


	10. Chapter 10

The Winds That Collide Us

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010 10101010101010

Chapter Ten: Loki

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010 10101010101010

The next morning they both awoke slowly, neither one wanting to let the other go and get up. Finally they were roused when JARVIS made an announcement that there was a meeting with the Avengers. Both of them dressed, when suddenly Loki noticed the potion. He walked over picking it up, he looked to Tony who looked at him quizzically.

"What?" asked Tony.

"Stark, this is a special potion that if I activated it would...turn you immortal." spoke Loki.

Tony's eyes went wide, he looked at it. "Well hold up, like I wouldn't age, or die?" asked Tony.

"You would age and die at the same rate I do." spoke Loki.

Tony rubbed the back of his head. "Well hell, wonder how Fury will respond to this." said Tony.

"Tony how did you come across this potion?" asked Loki.

"Thor left it after talking with the All Father, he said only you would know what it does." said Tony.

"And you neglected to mention this until now?" asked Loki.

"Just because you like me now, doesn't mean you will later." said Tony defensively.

"What?" asked Loki.

"If you get sick of me, and I'm immortal...then I'd have to spend an eternity around you, and you might not like that." said Tony.

Loki walked over and grabbed Tony's hand with his own. "Why are you saying this? I should be the one saying it, should I not?" asked Loki.

Tony sighed. "I'm not usually this insecure, after all we all know how amazing I am. But when I'm around you, and I usually fuck romance up, and I usually end up making the other person hate me. I just...if I drink that potion then you and I are committing to something much greater." said Tony.

"And that scares you?" asked Loki.

"I just don't wanna mess this up." said Tony.

"I don't want to mess this up either Tony. We're both in the same predicament here. We're both scared, I've messed up everything I've ever done before this. I never get what I truly desire. So to have you, I am so fearful of what may come. Yet I know that I must face it, because you are...you are worth more to me then even being a god." spoke Loki.

Tony looked at Loki. "Sounds like a proposal." he said with a grin.

Loki blushed and looked away. "Perhaps it was." he said.

"You wanna marry someone like me?" asked Tony.

"I have wanted to be married to you since I wrote that note Tony." said Loki.

Tony gulped and walked over, putting his hand on the potion. "Well then, let's do it." he said.

"Are you serious?" asked Loki.

"We're both pretty dysfunctional in romance. You're afraid of fucking this up, I'm afraid of fucking this up. But above all else we know what the other's thinking over half the time. We're so alike, that it probably doesn't mean things are always going to be easy. But because we're so alike we know how to fix it, if things do become bad." said Tony.

Loki sighed. "I suppose you are correct." he said.

Tony smiled a little. "Loki...I want to drink the potion, but you must tell me what you want." said Tony.

Loki raised a hand over the potion, activating it and handing it to Tony. Tony drank the potion, his body glowed for a minute before he felt healthier then he had in a long time. Loki took Tony's hand in his own, the two of them went to Fury's meeting then.

"You're late." said Fury.

"For good reason." said Tony.

Loki looked to Fury staying by Tony's side as Tony announced that he was now immortal thanks to the potion and Loki. He also decided to announce their engagement. This of course granted Tony a bone crushing hug from Thor, and everyone's congratulations. Tony went back next to Loki after the announcement. Fury of course began to talk to Tony about the new technologies Stark Industries would be developing. Loki saw Thor suddenly next to him, and he followed him out of the room.

"Brother, I am so happy for you. Shall I invite the All Father and Frigga to the wedding?" asked Thor.

"You do realize Thor that the wedding will be here, on this planet." said Loki.

"I do, I still would hope they would come." said Thor.

"I do not care if they are there or not." said Loki, cutting like ice with his words.

"Why not brother?" asked Thor.

"Thor, you may count me as your brother, and I suppose I can forgive you. But the All Father I am not sure if I can." said Loki.

"What is there to forgive?" asked Thor.

"Are you messing with me Thor!? He allowed me to...he let..." spoke Loki, the memories coming back up.

Tony ran over and grabbed Loki hugging him closely. "What did you do big guy?" asked Tony.

"I did not mean...I was simply asking if the All Father would be allowed at the wedding." spoke Thor.

Tony sighed. "He can come, but if he shows I need to talk to him." said Tony.

Thor nodded and let them be, Tony looked at Loki with concern. "You alright?" he asked.

"How can you love me? I was basically a harlot?" asked Loki.

"And I'm any better? I've slept with more people then you ever will have Loki. And I don't care what they did to you, you're perfect to me." said Tony.

Loki looked at Tony. "What if they try to take me back?" he asked.

"I won't let them, I told you this before." said Tony.

Loki sighed. "Those memories...they make things so hard sometimes." he said.

"On Earth it's called post traumatic stress disorder." said Tony.

"That's an awful long name." said Loki.

"Yeah I know. I had it a little bit after what Stain did to me." said Tony.

Loki nodded and sat down. "What did Fury want?" asked Loki.

"He wanted to know when our newest weapons will be ready from the company." said Tony.

"Tell him a couple of months." said Loki.

"I did, don't worry." said Tony.

Loki smiled a little at Tony. "We truly are partners, aren't we?" he asked.

"Your name is on the Industry now. It's still called Stark, but everyone knows you're my other CEO." said Tony.

Loki laid his head on Tony's shoulder. "I am sorry for mentally breaking down like that." he said.

"Nah it's fine, come on, let's go find our rings." said Tony.

"A ring?" asked Loki.

"Our engagement is real." said Tony.

Loki smiled a little, the two of them left, going into town to find matching rings, they soon found the perfect set of them, both with large emeralds that matched Loki's eyes, they were bought and worn on their ring fingers. Loki had never looked happier, and neither had Tony actually.

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010 10101010101010

Author: Reviews Maybe?


End file.
